Will you bear my children?
by militato123
Summary: he made me the weirdest offer that i have every heard in my life," Will you bear my children?" little did i know what i was really getting myself into.  a/n all human
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank nuncee pattinson for betaing my story she rocks, now all you haters can fuck off now that I have a beta k? lol

I own nothing S.M does

Bella's POV

Did I hear correctly? He hadn't just asked what I thought he said right? I mean he doesn't even know me how could he even ask such a thing? But the way he  
was looking at me confirmed to me that he wasn't kidding and that he was full  
blown out serious.

"I'm sorry I must had heard you wrong. What did you say?" I asked hoping I was just hearing things.

"Oh, you heard what I said." He answered as he took a sip of his drink calmly as if it was an everyday question.

My name is Isabella Maria Swan I was born and raised in a small town called  
Forks with my father Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. My mother had died in a  
car accident hit by a drunk driver when I was only seven. I moved to Seattle  
after high school, as I didn't want to live in a small town where everyone  
knew each other and everything about them.

I had just graduated college at the age of 21. I did what took most people  
seven years at least to graduate in three years. I had bought my own home and  
lived happily by myself.

I had just got home from my job and went to my mail box I had a couple letters from friends and some bills and when I noticed a red envelope addressed to me with no return address on it. I opened my front door and made it to my favorite part of the house, my couch. Intrigued, I opened the red envelope first.

_Ms. Swan_

_ My name is Edward Cullen you don't know me however, I am CEO of Cullen_  
_ enterprise. I have a job offering for you, which only you could help me with. Please don't take this letter as a joke nor is it a prank._

_ I am serious about this I have searched long and hard for the perfect person who could fit the requirements I need. So if you were to agree and meet me at a restaurant on the corner of 18 Ave and Ocean Drive on December 1st at 7 pm I will discuss with you the services I would need from you in great detail. Thank you for your time._

_ Edward Cullen_

If this was Rosalie playing a trick on me I swear she will pay. But if it wasn't, could this actually be real?

As I started walking around my home I noticed today was the 1st and it was  
already 5pm. I wasn't sure if I should go or not, but I quickly found myself  
talking a hot shower. I shaved my legs, my under arms and my ***.

I blow dried my hair put a minimal amount of make up and went straight to my room and into my closet and looked for my black dress I grabbed a pair of matching underwear and bra. I got dressed and as soon I was ready I left the house.

I made my way to where I was suppose to meet Mr. Cullen I was nervous as hell I hoped this really wasn't some stupid prank my friends were pulling on me. I made my way to the restaurant, after I arrived the hostess took me to my table and there waiting was a Greek god, he's about 6'2 in height with a slender but muscular body, perfect and angular. His cheekbones are high and he has a strong jaw line with a straight nose and full lips. His hair, it was messy and a reddish brown shade in color. This guy is perfect.

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked nervously. He smiled brightly at me.

"Yes" he answered as he stood to shake my hand.

We order our food and just made small talk I felt really comfortable in his presences, I felt every safe. After I was done eating was when he asked the most shocking thing I have ever heard.

"Ms. Swan will you bear my child?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong. What did you say?" I asked hoping I was just hearing things.

"Oh, You heard what I said." He answered as he took a sip of his drink calmly

as if it was an everyday question.

"I would like you to bear my children." he repeated.

I was in a state of shock, never in my life had anyone asked such a thing, this has to be a joke, right?

"Please let me explain, I'm in my late 20s and I want an heir, I would need  
time to raise him or her to teach them everything about my company and how my  
business works. The women I've been with hold no interest to me. I've search  
long and hard for the perfect woman" he paused as he took some files out of his briefcase and handed the files to me.

"I've spent the last two years searching for the perfect woman. I need a smart woman with no history of violence or trouble with the authorities. You have no history of drugs or alcohol in your system, throughout your school years you've maintain a 4.0 grade average.

You graduated as a Pediatrician, a doctor who focuses on the development, care and disease of infants, children and adolescents. You work with other healthcare professionals who are able to treat and manage the health of young people and also treat everyday ailments, maladies, and injuries common among young people. What more can I ask for? You're the perfect woman to bear my children.

You have no diseases or undesirable traits that could be passed to a child and you're known for your love for children, you would be the perfect mother to our children"  
I sat there in shock listening to everything he was saying.

I saw as he handed me his card a file that had pictures of not only me but also  
of my family including my mom. He had the history of everyone in my family  
even down to my father's grandparents.

"I'll give you some time to think this through, please don't take this as a  
joke, I am completely serious. We would need to draw up a contract as well so  
that everything will be legal like a business transaction, I will take care of all the medical bills and of course you will be paid handsomely. You will be allowed to raise our child as well have the right to punish he or she when necessary."

"pardon! Who do you think you are! You're offering to pay me for sex! Asking me to bear  
your child, and your allowing me to raise it as my own?"

"It would be more like surgery, we don't have to have sex, although I  
wouldn't mind having sex with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I want to thank my beta ClancyJane she's the best. Thanks again!

Bella POV

"Bella! It's Edward fucking Cullen!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"I mean the nerve of that guy 'will you bear my children'! Are you fucking kidding me"? I yelled back.

"Edward fucking Cullen!" Rosalie repeated.

"He's like this weird perverted stalker! He did a back check on MY WHOLE FAMILY!"

"Bella he's Edward fucking Cullen" by now Rosalie was shaking my arms. I pushed her away from me.

"I heard you the first time! Edward fucking Cullen, Edward mother fucking Cullen! I know, but I still don't give a fuck!" I yelled at her.

"But Bella that man is gorgeous! I mean that body of his, wow. And hello he's rich! Just imagine having sex with him. I bet his huge." Rosalie smirked at me.

"Are you kidding me? What makes you think I care about his body or his fucking money! Or his goddamn penis! I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm not a gold digging whore!"

I was now sitting on my leather sofa glaring daggers at Rosalie.

"Bella just think about it. Your baby will have everything thing it would ever need and more. You might never get an opportunity like this ever again.

I mean maybe the way he said it was a bad way since you guys don't know each other, but still maybe you should give it a thought. You always said you wanted to have kids in your early 20s so this is a good chance. I say you go for it."

"But Rosalie it's not like I'm poor or anything. I did buy this house and I graduated 4 years early, I mean I have everything I want already, besides I don't want my first time to be with a stranger." I said the last part more as a whisper. I looked up at Rosalie and saw her eyes nearly pop out of her face.

"YOUR STILL A VIRGIN!" Rosalie startled me with her outburst.

"Yeah so what of it?" I replied still glaring daggers at her.

"Sorry, it just shocked me there for a minute. Anyway Bella I still say you should go for it, but this is your decision to make but if I were you I would totally go for it, and with that said I have to go." Rosalie said and kissed me on the cheek and left.

~~WYBMC~~

It had been over two weeks since I last had dinner with Edward Cullen, I had thought a lot about what he offered but we had a lot to discuss before I could agree to anything.

I called him the night asking him to meet me at the same restaurant we went last time and he agreed.

I took a shower and blow dried my hair, put some make up on and went to my closet to find something to wear.

I decided on a black leather skirt with my bright yellow blouse to go with it as I put on my black high heel boots I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked hot and I knew it. I grabbed my purse and made my way to the car.

When I arrived there he was looking as gorgeous as before. He stood up and kissed my hand and smiled up at me. I sat down and smiled at him.

"I ordered us some drinks, I hope you don't mind," he said

"No, that's fine." I replied. The waitress came back with our drinks and we order our food.

"Before I sign anything I want to discuss something's." he nodded and I continued to talk.

"I don't like medical procedures, invasive or otherwise. I want us to raise the child together, I don't want to live as if we are divorced or something that would confuse the child too much, if we are to punish our child for anything I want both of us to discuss it first. "

"Ok. I agree with everything you can move in with me whenever you want. So do we have a deal?" he asked

"Ye.. Yes." I said.

~~WYBMC~~

I was sitting in his car as he slowly started running his fingertips up and down my thighs. I could already feel the wetness between my legs, god why did I have to wear a skirt? I looked over at him and noticed him smiling at me.

Once we made it to his house he got out of the car and made his way to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled shyly at and mumbled a thank you as I took the hand offered me and got out of the car.

We made our way to his house that was more like a mansion really. I didn't even notice my surroundings as I kept my eyes straight on the ground. It wasn't until we came to a halt that I finally looked up at him and noticed we were in his bedroom.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked and I nodded.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. He grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He trailed his hands down my sides, brushing past the sides of my breasts and coming to rest on my hips.

Kissing was me softly down my body until he was kneeling before me, as he unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the ground, my red thong was then the only thing standing between him and paradise.

I toyed with his hair as he buried his face between my legs, taking in great breaths of my scent, then sliding his fingers up my backside to hook his thumbs under the sides of my thong, and then ever so slowly, pulled it down and let me step out of them, holding me to his gaze.

"You're beautiful Bella, and you smell delicious" Edward said as I blushed.

" Th... Thank you" I said

He stood up and pulling me towards his bed laying me on my back. He started kissing my ankles slowly as he made his way to my center, I closed my eyes as he explored my most intimate place, parting the folds of skin and easily finding my most sensitive spot. Tasting me, he began to use his tongue to stimulate my small nub and, to his delight, I began to whimper in tortured pleasure.

He smiled, and sped up, before slowing down right before I almost screamed his name out loud, and I ground my nails into his scalp, urging him on, and he so fervently brought me to my peak as I finally came. He sucked all my juices as he licked the folds of my pussy.

Breathing in slowing, he backed away from me and despite the sweltering heat, I shivered. He kissed me, letting me taste my own moisture on his lips.

"So soft," he murmured, his lips nipping at my ear lobe now sending the most amazing shivers through my body.

"Strawberries " I moaned, my hands twisting in his mop of bronze hair.

He hovered over my as he pulled my blouse over my head. His hands glided over the swells of my breast and he pulled the straps of my bra down over my arms.

My centre was dripping with desire and I reached out to touch him but he grabbed my wrists and held them against my sides.

"Let me touch you," he murmured against my skin, his breathe hot against it.

"Let me make love to you." He said as I couldn't help but moan loudly.

All I could do was nod as his lips continued to explore my skin, his nimble fingers unhooking my bra and throwing it to the floor.

"Beautiful." he whispered as he started caressing each breast until my nipples hardened into tight little buds, sucking and biting down on my nipple sending delicious tremors of desire straight to my dripping core.

My blood burned hot in my veins, my whole body was on fire. I was flush with need, with anticipation and I was desperate to feel him inside me. His hands traveled over my skin sending it ablaze with passion for him.

He stood up from the bed as I saw him unbutton he shirt as it slid from his shoulders as I looked at his bare chest I couldn't help but blushed at this beautiful sight in front of me. I looked back at him and saw him smirking at me. He looked at me with so much lust in his eyes that I couldn't help but feel myself getting even wetter.

I saw him unbuckled his belt as I sat up from the bed. I looked up at him and said to two words I've been dying to say since I first sat in his car regardless of why we were really doing this, or for the fact that I had just met him and I'd already agreed to bear his children hoping and preying that this won't come back and bite me in the ass.

"Let me" he smiled and nodded.

I unbuckled his belt and slid his belt off his pants and let it fall to the ground. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants as well as his boxers all the way down and saw his stepping out of them, he had already taken off his shoes. His body was amazing, lean and muscular with just a small smattering of chest hair. My mouth hung open like a fish as I gasped at the size of him and how hard he was. My pussy was tingling with need. He was huge and so every thick.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"Ye...yes" I replied shyly I could already feel the heat in my face.

Lowering my lips to his cock, I flicked my tongue over the tip then swirled it around, lapping up his pre-cum. He tasted delicious. Wanting more, I took him into my mouth as far as I could, my hand grasping what wouldn't fit. Sucking gently, I began to bob my head, settling into a rhythm as my hand and mouth worked together.

He began to fist my hair is his hands slamming my head all the way and back up again, I did my best not the gag.

"Fuck!" Was the last thing he said before he came and I sucked him dry.

He was now hovering over me, as he looked at me straight it the eye.

"Bella are you a virgin?" he asked and I nodded.

" Are you sure about this, there's no going back now." He asked and I nodded.

"This will hurt at first, but I promise you won't regret it." I just nodded.

He started rubbing his penis against my pussy, which made me moan loudly. His head entered me and I felt a tear escape from my eyes, Edward quickly wiped it away. He turned me fully as a sob escaped my mouth and a loud moan escaped his.

"God your so tight Ms. Swan" he said.

Once the pain went away I was hit with so much pleasure that I moan quietly. I moved my hips a little letting him know I was ready. He thrust into me in and out slowly allowing me to take in all of him.

"God you feel so good, harder faster," I moaned.

"Fuck!" he moaned, withdrawing from me almost all the way before slamming back into me forcefully, his balls slapping against my pussy. Fucking me fast and hard, I moaned his name over and over again.

If I would've know sex was this good I would've done it a long time ago.

"So fucking tight and so very wet for me Ms. Swan." he groaned slamming his dick into me even harder.

His words brought me closer to my release and I reached down to brush my aching clit, pinching it roughly.

My body trembled with the best orgasms I had ever had flooding through my body. It was intense, every nerve pulsing with it.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet Ms. Swan." Edward said

He lifted me up turned me around so my back was up again his back. He grabbed both my legs holding them up and wide as he positioned himself into my pussy. This was a whole other feeling, as he slammed into me. The feeling made me cry out in pleasure and I closed my eyes as he thrust harder and harder.

He pounded into me harder, his hands gripping my legs tightly. I could feel my orgasm building quickly once again.

"Oh god I'm going to-," I cried as I felt him thrusting harder than before.

"Not yet Ms. Swan, I want to make sure you can't walk tomorrow." Edward moan as he fucked me hard.

Edward continued to fuck me senseless and I came over and over again. I threw my head back as he kept pounding into me thrusting in and out of me roughly. He withdrew and slammed into me again and again his balls slapping against me.

"Fuck Bella I'm going to cum" Edward yelled and a slammed into me one last time before milking my insides with his cum.

He lay on his back with me on top of him facing the ceiling. I turned so I was now facing him. I saw how sweaty he was and I smiled to myself. He was still inside of me and I whispered into his ear.

"I want more."


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank ClancyJane again for betaing my story shes the best!

I read a story long ago called 9 months, I can't remember the authors name, but this is where I got the idea of my story and couldn't help but write one just like hers. Love it. Review only if it's nice!

Bella POV

I rode him for what seemed like hours, I couldn't get my fill of him. I could already feel the burn on my thighs, but not even that could stop me. Back in high school I was every athletic, I could run for miles without needing a break. I was also in the basketball team and the pain of basketball practice was all but easy. So riding Edward for a long period of time didn't seem to bother me much. My back was now face facing him and I jumped up and down. Having a best friend like Rosalie sure helped, plus all the porno I watching over the years. Hey I'm only human!

"Oh god Bella! I'm going to cum " Edward yelled.

"So close…" I whispered.

Edward reached from behind me and pinched my breast. I came harder than I ever came before. I might have been a virgin, but that doesn't mean I'd never used a vibrator before. My vibrator Lancelot has always done the job of getting me off, but now that I've been with Edward I'm not sure if Lancelot will do the job, and that's fine as long as I have Edward.

"God Bella for a virgin you sure can go for hours, this has been the best sex of my life." Edward said and I couldn't help but blush.

I clasped next to Edward as he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him tightly. I couldn't help but smile and he looked down at me and smirked, he kissed the top of my forehead and soon we fell asleep.

~~WYBMC~~

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. what the hell is that beeping noise? Please someone stop it!

"Isabella love time to get up?" a sweet and charming voice said and I couldn't help but smile as I recalled what happened last night between us. I opened my eyes and some enough Edward was looking down at me and smiled.

"Good morning love," he whispered in my ear as he sucked on my neck and started rubbing his fingers on my clit.

"Good morning, you haven't had your fill of me yet I see." I said trying not to let the moan escape my mouth.

"Never" he said as he flipped me over so now I was on top.

"Fuck! Shit this fucking hurts shit! Shit! Shit!" I yelled as I saw a concerned and worried look on Edward's face.

"Bella what's wrong love? Did I hurt you? Please tell me what I did? Where does it hurt? Should I call a doctor? What am I saying of course I should! Shit baby please come down I'll get a doctor to come check you right now, but I need to know what's wrong and where does it hurt…. Bella!" he yelled but I could care less what he was saying I was hurting like a motherfucker.

The pain I felt was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It felt as if someone had just stuck a knife in me and was twisting and turning while pumping it in and out of me, my whole body hurt and I had no one else to blame other than my self.

"Bella please love tell me what's wrong" Edward asked as I tried to avoid tears coming down my face, but I couldn't hold it any longer the pain I felt was to much.

"You broke my VAGINA! I can't even move my legs without being in so much pain! You ass!" I cried trying to take a deep breath and trying to relax myself. As I look up at him I couldn't believe what I was seeing he… was laughing at me.

"You bastard! How do you expect me to work if I can barely move my legs!" I yelled and he just smirked at me!

"Why are you laughing? I'm hurting and you're laughing!" I said as I looked down at my legs, I couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore.

"Bella love I'm sorry for laughing, but I did warn you when I said I was going to make sure you couldn't work the next day. As for work it's Saturday and you don't work today. So how about you sit here while I make you a bath and grab some pain killers for you?" Edward said and I couldn't help but look at him and smile.

" Y.. Yes I would like that thank you." I said shyly.

The bath was amazing. The bathtub was huge, it could have easily fit four people with no trouble what so ever. Edward joined me in the bath, I was more than happy to let him clean me up as I did for him as well. Soon we were out of the bath and drying ourselves.

"Here I know it's to big for you but at least its something." Edward said shyly as he handed me his t-shirt and a pair sweat pants.

"Thank you."

~~WYBMC~~

We made our way to the kitchen and to say it was beautiful was an understatement everything seemed to be made of gold it was beautiful. I could already see myself living here and loving it.

Edward made me breakfast and it was the best toast and apple juice I had ever had. He claimed that the last time he tried to cook he almost burned the kitchen and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"So since you already know everything about me and my family tell me about you and your family." I asked him.

"Ok well lets see, there's Carlisle my father his a doctor the best money can buy. He's tall with blonde hair and he's every kind and friendly.

My mother Esme, she owns her own bakery shop she has honey brown hair and is the kindest women you'll ever meet.

There's Emmett who is also my lawyer and will be the one to draw up our contract. He's big and scary looking some might say, but he's actually very kind and is like a big teddy bear if you give him some food.

And there's Alice…. What can I say? She's like the female vision of Freddy Krueger she is one scary looking pixie. She does what she wants when she wants and no one can stop her. She used to be engaged to my best friend Jasper." I noticed it seemed like he didn't want to tell me what happened between his best friend and his sister, but I couldn't help but ask.

"Was? What happened?" I asked as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked anywhere but at me.

"Well…um… he caught her cheating on him with his friend Mike and well um… ok so this was how it went.

Alice and Jasper wanted to live together before they got married. So Alice moved in with him, after two months of living together, Jasper become aware that was Alice being distant from him. So one day Jasper decided to surprise my sister so he came home early.

Apparently when he step foot inside his home he was meet with moaning noises. Eh.. Well he followed the noises to their bedroom, he opened the door and saw Alice my dear sister on hands and knees tried up and his friend Mike was spanking her apparently Mike was wearing some kind of cat suite.

Endless to say Jasper beat the shit out of Mike and threw him out of his house and when he got back to his room instead of untying her he went to her closest and started ripping and tearing all her designer clothes and throwing them out the window.

I know this because he called me over and told me to go to his room as soon as I got there, at first I was pissed thinking he called me to see him fucking my sister since she was still on her hands and knees but then he told me what had happened and told me to get my sister out of his house. Till today I'm still ashamed of her. So, yeah well that's the story." he said.

"Wow" was all I could say.


	4. Chapter 4

Like always I want to thank ClancyJane for her kick ass work betaing my story, Thank You

Chapter 4

Today Edward and I were meeting with our lawyers to sign the contract. Rosalie of course was my lawyer and she had decided to add in a monthly child support payment from the start regardless, even if Edward was already giving me a large amount of money for caring his child.

Rosalie and I walked hand in hand to Edward's office. Where a beautiful strawberry blond with huge breasts, who looked like a hooker with her tight blouse and short skirt, greeted us.

"Good morning Cullen Enterprise how may I help?" the hooker said with a bored look on her face.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan and this is Rosalie Hale. We have an appointment with Edward."

She came from having a bored look on her face to having an angry glare looking start at me, I raised and eyebrow at her challenging her to say something rudely to me.

But of course Rosalie being Rosalie decided upon herself that we had better things to do than stare at one another.

"If you do not mind we like to get the show on the road so move your ass and tell your boss we are here" Rosalie spat.

All to soon Edward open the door to what I assume was his office and looked at the 'hookers 'r' us' with an angry look.

"Tanya why haven't you let them in yet? You knew that I've been waiting for them?" Edward yelled.

Ah so Tanya was her name.

"Sorry Eddie it won't happen again." Tanya said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Eddie' Tanya!" Edward said.

"You weren't saying that last week," Tanya mumbled to herself, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Of course MR. Cullen, right this way ladies" Tanya said with a full-blown smirk on her face.

I tried not to pay attention to the fact that Edward and Tanya might have slept together, because the fact is that Edward and I are not a couple so I can't tell him what to do right?

"Bella, Rosalie right this way please." Edward said without taking his eyes off on Tanya. This did not go unnoticed by Rosalie of course.

"Jeez Edward drooling much?" Rosalie spat.

Edward looked at me with anger and sadness mixed together, all I could do was smile, after all I'm just his baby momma.

"Hm.. Yeah... right this way please." Edward said as we entered his office.

~~WYBMC~~

There sitting on the front of the desk was a beast of a man who had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Rosalie.

"Well Eddie boy I'll be pissed as hell if this blonde babe is Bella" he said.

"No, I'm Rosalie and if you call me babe one more time I will more than gladly cut off you balls and feed them to my cat for breakfast for my entertainment! understood?" Rosalie yelled.

"Oh I'm sure we could find other ways you can entertain yourself with them without cutting them off." he said.

"Enough, sorry about him he was dropped a couple times as a baby, this is Emmett my lawyer, Emmett this is Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale." Edward said.

~~WYBMC~~

The following week we had a doctor appointment and found out I was two week pregnant with twins. I was beyond happy and so was Edward, I thought with this news we might get closer together, get to know one another, maybe just maybe even be a couple? But I couldn't have been more wrong.

As soon as we found I was pregnant he stopped touching, kissing and making love to me all at once. Now he would just call saying he had to work late with Tanya almost every night. One time I even heard her laughing in the background saying to hang up already and come back to bed.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

I couldn't understand why I was feeling the way I felt I knew this would never be more than what it was, but I still couldn't help but think if this was what I really wanted, but regardless how I felt there was no going back.

A/n review and get a seek peek to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

As always I want to thank ClancyJane for betaing this story! Thanks!

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe how late it was and Edward still hadn't come home, it had been a month since I found out I was pregnant and of course I wasn't showing yet being so early and all.

Edward would always come home late every night and leave before I woke up and go to work every morning.

I love my job so of course I was still working there. I still have my house and I go over there from time to time. Lately my best friend Jacob Black is renting it, as there was no way in hell I was going to sell it and I didn't want to rent it to some stranger so when said he needed a place to stay I told him about my home.

~~WYBMC~~

It was now 3 in the morning, when I heard the front door open followed by loud giggles and a rough laugh so of course I went down to see what all the ruckus was about. There in front of me stood Edward, Tanya, and some other blond Barbie in front of me looking like a drunken model. I could tell they were all drunk by the way they were walking and talking. I looked and noticed Tanya was giving me an angry glare.

"What the hell is she doing here Eddie?" Tanya said.

"She's carrying my baby Tanya, so of course she staying here, and it's Edward. Now Bella be a dear and grab of us some drinks and make up some snacks we're hungry and make it fast." Edward said firmly.

I was shocked by the way Edward was talking to me. I wasn't his servant, I mean sure he played me to have his kids, but that doesn't mean he could treat me so rudely. I decided not to voice my opinion and just do I was asked. I made them some drinks and snacks, but I couldn't stop from dropping the drinks right on Tanya's dress.

"Oops sorry about that I'm so clumsy silly me" I said shyly but I couldn't hope be giggle. This caused Edward to glare at me as he stood up and grabbed me by the arm roughly.

"Why would you do that Bella? Now she's all dirty just because you live here doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want around here. This is my house and you will behave, and go up stairs and bring down the dress you bought when you went shopping with Rosalie." Edward spat on my face as he let go of my arm.

I couldn't believe what he was saying he knew how much I loved that dress; I couldn't believe he was actually telling me to give up my dress. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore than what he already had so I did as I was told and walked up stairs to get the dress, I then went over and threw it at Tanya, but she still smirked nonetheless. Before Edward could even say anything I ran back up stairs and shout my door and hugged my pillow to sleep.

~~WYBMC~~

The next morning I woke up with a big head ache and my arm hurting like hell. I pulled up the sleeves of the shirt and saw Edward's hand print on me. I knew what I had to do so I packed everything of mine that I bought with me and left Edward's house, of course like every morning his car wasn't there.

I dropped everything off at my house informing Jacob I was back, but that he could still stay. After dropping everything off at my original place, I went back to work like nothing ever happened.

I called Rosalie to let her in everything that has happened. She informed me that she has put in the contract that if I felt I wasn't safe at Edward's house that I could leave and go back to my place, and since Edward grabbed me roughly and had unfortunately left his hand prints on me that was proof enough for me to leave.

The next morning Rosalie called Emmett, Edward's lawyer and told him to meet him at Edward's office letting him know it was important.

Rosalie and I arrived the same time Emmett did and we made our way to Edward's office surprisingly Tanya wasn't there to greet us, but we did hear some noise coming from Edward's office and of course Rosalie being Rosalie took it upon herself to open Edward's office door only to reveal Tanya hunched over while Edward was pounding her from behind.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here?" Rosalie spat causing Edward to stop and quickly getting off Tanya and pulling his pants up as Tanya pulled her skirt down, she just smirked as she passed us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Edward said looking angry, as he looked straight at me.

"My client came to me with a complaint about you and she's wanted to inform you that's she's moving out." Rosalie said, but I was shocked that Emmett hadn't said anything his eyes were mainly on Rosalie.

"What?" Edward said with a shock look on his face.

"I'm moving out I don't want to live with you anymore I don't feel safe with you. You treat me like an employee and nothing more and now you're hurting me." I said has a showed him my arm with his hand print oh it.

"What do you mean you're moving out?" Edward yelled at me ignoring what he did to my arm.

"She means what she just said, she's bored and lonely and wants to move out and now you're hurting her you bastard. Your lucky she only wants to move out and not throw your sorry ass in jail. Touch her one more time and I swear to god I'll kill you myself, take it as a warning. Now her contract clearly states she can leave if she wants to if she doesn't safe, which she doesn't." Rosalie said angrily if looks could kill Edward would be died right now.

"Emmett do something! She can't leave! She's caring my babies! She can't leave me!" Edward order to my surprise, but I kept a poker face like Rosalie said.

"I can't Edward; you must've really pissed her off." Emmett said.

"Why would you leave Bella? I gave you everything I thought I could, I'll change please, I'll go home every night early, but don't leave me please." Edward begged

I looked over at Rosalie saw her glaring; I can't let him win to easily.

"I'm sorry Edward, but did you really think I would be ok staying in that house all by myself with no one to talk to at all? With you coming home late than bring other woman there and treat me like crap and than you hurt me. I honestly don't know why I signed up for this in the first place"? I said softly, that was when he finally noticed the hand print on me.

"Bella I'm-"

"Bella babe there you are! Come on let get this show on the road" I turn to see my best friend Jacob Black.

"Who the hell is that clown Bella?" Edward yelled coming towards me.

"Back the hell up pretty boy before I rearrange that pretty little face of yours" Jacob yelled back putting me behind him protectively.

"Now Now, we're all adults here, Edward you messed up badly so Bella has every right to move out when she wants too-" Emmett said, but of course Edward interrupted him.

"The hell she is! I won't have her sleeping around on me!" Edward said.

"Oh you mean like you have been doing?" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"That's different! I'm not the one who's pregnant!" Edward said.

"Look Bella won't be having sex with anyone until after the babies are born. Her contract clearly says that while she pregnant with Edward's babies she can only have sex with him and nothing more." Emmett said as I saw a smirk developing on Edward face.

A/n ok there you have it. Review and get a sneak peek to the next chapter 30 reviews and I'll update! Let me you what you think and who wants an Edward's POV?


	6. Chapter 6

As always I want to thank ClancyJane for betaing this story! Thanks!

A/n: review to get a sneak peek for the next chapter.

Edward's POV

Who the hell does she think she is? She can't just get up and leave like nothing! How dare she me leave? She's supposed be here with me, she's carrying my babies for crying out loud! Sure I may have been a little rough on her, but I was drunk and horny and I wasn't about to use her for sex so I went to the next best thing.

I called up my office whore and picked up some chick at a club, I decided to have a little fun with them, who said I couldn't mix business with pleasure?

Maybe I should start from the moment I met Bella.

I was sitting in a cafe shop when she came in, she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen, I knew from that moment when I saw her I wanted her to be mine. To be honest I wanted to actually to get to know her, I wanted her to be my girlfriend, to be my other half, I wanted to marry her just by looking at her and hearing her laugh. I knew it was love at first sight, but I wasn't ready for her yet, but knew I had to have her one way or another right now.

I decided I could make a deal with her and have her bear my children, I did need an heir and she was the perfect match for it. I didn't want to give up my 'player' ways per say as I didn't want to be tied down no matter what, but I did want her in my life, so what other way than having her bear my children, having her forever in my life, it may seem selfish, but who cares? I'm rich and I should be allowed to get what I want when I want it no matter what, and if I want Bella I will have her as well.

At first I was truly going to be nice and treat her right, I thought that maybe I would be able to actually have some type of relationship with her, but after hearing her talk in her sleep saying that 'she loved me'. I knew I couldn't give her what she wanted most; I couldn't get tied down yet, so I decided to go back to my playboy ways and try to ignore her. I didn't want to hurt her, but it seems that no matter what I did I still hurt her.

I was broken from my thoughts when Zoila my housekeeper from hell thanks to Bella and that stupid contract she made, banning me from firing her.

"Mr. Cullen I brought your laundry with me" she says and places on the edge of the bed.

I noticed the basket was full of pink clothes, which was odd even when Bella was here she hardly wore any pink.

"Hm.. Zoila why is the basket full of pink clothes? Surely they can't be mine?" I asked.

"Well you see sir as I was washing the clothes I noticed a red sock on the floor and since it was my last load I decided to just throw it in, everything seemed fine until I pulled out the clothes to dry… seems everything turned pink, Oh well better luck next time" she says without a care in the world as she turned around to walk away.

"Zoila you don't actually expect me to wear pink socks, shirts and underwear do you?" I said pinching the edge of my nose trying to control my anger towards this old lady.

"Why not? I hear pink is the new black?" she says as she walks away.

Damn Bella! This is all her fault she just had to go and hire this woman and make sure I couldn't fire her! I am the one who's supposed to be on top of this not her. I decided to go to bed early. As I lay down I feel the sheets are wet, I stood up and noticed there was a big yellow stain on my bed!

"Zoila!" I yelled then FIVE minutes later she decided to show up.

"What can I do for you now Mr. Cullen" she says shaking her head all dramatically.

"Do you care to explain to me how there's a big yellow wet stain on my bed?" I said.

She walks toward the bed and as she notices the stain, she simply goes to the bathroom and comes back with baby powered in her hands and hands it to me. What the hell was I supposed to do with that? Did she think I was some kind of mind reader?

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I asked confused as to what baby powered will help this problem.

"The baby powered sucks up all wet and dries it, also makes the smell go away," she sighs as if it's the most common thing in life.

"Here let me do it… some people can't do shit for themselves" she whispered the last part to herself thinking I didn't hear anything. Once she was done she started walking away!

"Aren't you at least going to tell me how that stain got there? And do you actually think I'm going to sleep in here with the sheets wet? I'm not paying you for nothing!" I yelled at her, I was tired of this lady thinking she could do whatever she wants.

"Ok first of all you are not paying me Ms. Swan is, and second of all Churky did the stain and if you don't want to sleep on that side just sleep of the other side, stop being such a big baby." she says.

"I'm not going to sleep on some dirty wet sheet! And who the hell is Churky?" I said.

"Churky is your dog, Ms. Swan said you might get lonely at night and to give you peanut butter and let the dog inside your room, I guess he was just making himself at home." she winks at me and just leaves me standing there.

It was then that I noticed on top of my nightstand was a big jar of peanut butter! Why the hell will I…. omg that bitch! Did She actually think that was some kind of pervert or something! Who the hell did she think she is? That woman is going to drive me crazy! And I thought Zoila was bad!

When I first met her I thought she was a nice sweet old lady, but boy was I ever wrong, she couldn't even cook! Everything was over salted! The rice was over done and looked like mashed potatoes and the rice was yellow instead of white.

Zoila couldn't do anything right, one time while on was taking a shower she ran inside saying she thought the bathroom was on fire when it was only the steam, I of course opened the curtains thinking something was wrong only to find her there staring at my cock while telling me when she was younger all the men drooled around her and that I should be honored for her to walk in on me.

I got out of the bathroom got dressed and was on my way down the stairs when Zoila passed by and actually pinched my butt saying there was a fly on my buttocks.

That woman is going to driving me crazy and now to add too everything I have a dog who took a huge pissed on my bed and was now somewhere in my home.

Speak of the devil, I started hearing a growl coming from the door, I didn't even have time to fully turn around when this huge fat drooling bulldog came running toward me, this monster of a dog started pumping my leg like crazy, I managed to slip away from him as I ran towards the stairs and to my car.

I couldn't believe I just ran away from me own home because of a stupid dog and a crazy old lady.

I called Zoila and ordered her to tie up demon dog from hell outside before I got home; she said she would do it shocking the hell out of me.

~~WYBMC~~

Anyways I decided to cheer myself up and go to this new hot spot I heard about, figuring having a drink and some new piece of ass might cheer me up.

I was sitting on the table with two hot blondes all over me as I watched everyone else dance, I couldn't help but notice a hot piece of ass dancing on the floor. She had long brown hair and a body that anyone would kill for.

Surprisingly she was dancing with my ex brother in law Jasper, what a small world and here I thought Jasper might never get over my sister, only to find him dancing with the most sexy woman I have seen, besides Bella of course on earth.

As I looked closely I realize it was Bella who Jasper was dancing with, and not just dancing, dirty dancing at that. I stood up from my chair and made my way toward them. I grabbed Bella arm and pulled her towards me angrily.

"What in the hell are you doing here Bella?" I growled

"What the hell is you problem Edward let go of me NOW!" she yelled just as Jasper step forward and yanked my hand away from her.

"Edward dude you need to calm down now, you don't want to cause a scene here trust me." Jasper says trying to reason with me, but all I saw was red.

"No she is going home with me," I yelled

"Look Edward you need to calm down, I won't allow you to hurt her so back down now my friend or else." Jasper said giving me an angry glare.

"Look, Edward I can do whatever I want to so just go home and play with Churky," she says smirking at me.

"You little… look I don't want my babies in this kind of environment so just go home eat some fucking ice cream or shit, I don't want you here, and I don't want you fucking kissing my ex brother in law and don't you dare forget that you can't have sex with anyone besides me" I said

"Wait this is Alice's-" Bella was cut off By Jasper

"Wait what do you mean your child? She told me she was single? We even made out for crying out loud." Jasper says confused.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant Jasper, but I just wanted to have some fun and I can make out with whom ever I want and Edward, I am allowed to have some fun, but it seems no matter what you still manage to be a total ass. Now if you'll excuse me I'd rather not be here at the moment," Bella says and she walks away from us leaving both of us looking like fools.

"Look Edward I'm sorry I didn't know you were involved with her, but either way you have no right to grab her the way you did." Jasper says then walks away.

Well tonight was every unexpected when I got home I was surprised to see Zoila actually did something right and tied up the dog from hell.

I made my way toward my room and decided to change the mattress from the guest room to my room, I wasn't about to sleep in a bed that was pissed on so I put some brand new sheet on and went to bed. Sleep came to me quickly.

~~WYBMC~~

I was woken by a loud banging followed by loud screaming demand me to open the door. I hesitated not sure who it could be until I realized it was Bella banging on the door. I ran down the stairs in only my boxers. Their standing was an angry looking Bella with a short coat covering her body. I remember it was nearly 3 in the morning when I looked at my clock, and I knew something must've been wrong. God I hope she didn't know I was following her tonight I only wanted to make sure she got home safely.

"Bella what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I asked.

Bella stormed pass me and was heading up stairs toward my bedroom door, I just stood there watching her reach the top till she turned around and glared at me.

"Are you coming or what Cullen?" she spat at me and I quickly made me way up the stairs. By now Bella was in my bedroom looking straight at me.

"Lay down Cullen, god you'd think this was the first time a girl was demanding sex from you." Bella said. I jumped on the bed still shocked about what was about to happen.

Bella started taking hand cuffs from her purse and a blind fold and I think I saw a choke collar with a leash in there too, what the hell was she about to do to me?

"Touch me and you'll be sorry! You ruined my night you bastard! Now I'm going to use you as I please, by the way did Emmett forget to tell you you're not allowed to have sex with anyone else either? Oh and if you break the contract I will be able to have sex with anyone I want and do as I please, now I'm going to tie you down and cover you eyes so I can at least imagine I am having sex with someone else, also I brought a choker collar, see this ball? It's for your mouth I rather not hear you talk either." Bella says and all I could manage to do was nod.

As she took off her coat I saw that she was fully nude and now only wearing high heel shoes, my dick got hard fast, but I was to late to realize she had already tied me down to the bed and was already making her way to cover my eyes.

"No please let me see you, I'll do anything you want, wear anything you say just please don't cover my eyes, I couldn't bare it." I begged.

"Fine, But only because you asked me nicely and I see you're already hard and I don't have to waste my time by sucking your dick." She says with a smirk.

She made her way towards me and got on top of me as she grabbed onto my cock and slid slowing down onto me, the feeling of being inside of her was like no other, she slowing started moving up and down, I couldn't help but moan as I felt her insides tightening around me.

"Shut up Edward or I'll cover your eyes," she said angrily and I of course nodded again.

She ached her back as she jumped up and down, her breasts jumping wildly I tried moving my arms to grab a hold of her, but I couldn't with these stupid hand cuffs, god I wish I could touch her. She moved faster and faster making her large breasts move, her muscles tightened around me and all to soon her release came. Right when I was about to cum she got off me and started putting her coat on shocking the hell out me.

"What the hell Bella? Get back here and fuck me! In case you haven't noticed I haven't cum yet so get back in here and finish the job!" I said angrily as she dared to laugh.

"Ha don't kid yourself Cullen I got what I wanted and that's all there is to it." Bella said as she started walking away.

"Wait, are you at least going to untie me first? You can't just leave me here!" I yelled. She smirked and turned around.

"Don't worry I left the keys on the nightstand, I'll call Zoila to come and untie you" before I could say anything she had ran out of the room. All to soon I heard Zoila awful voice...

"My, My, My what do we have here?"

A/n I have over 100 alerts so I think asking for at least 50 reviews would be nice. Review and get a sneak peek. Whose POV do you want next? How did you like Edward's POV?


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys i know i havent updated in a long time sry, ill be posting 150 word chapters or less idk depends but its something.

E pov

"Zoila what are you doing with that peanut butter? untie me now" I yelled only to cause her to smirk.

" oh bit Chucky will lick anything with a little butter, he could help you with your little problem" Zoila said has she stalks towards me.

" Zoila I swear to god untie me now" i growled at her.

" oh relax i was only joking you know ha ha ha. there all done you're free to go. Pity such a big penis wasted on a man like you" Zoila says as she walks the room.

a/n i know its short and it sucks but .i have no idea where to take this story any ideas?


	8. Chapter 8

i dont have a beta so read at your own risk.

B pov

After leaving Edwards house i drove straight home hopping Jacob hasnt noticed i left. I really dont know what the hell i was thinking going to Edward for sex. I should had just used my trusty old vibrator, but i couldnt help but want the real thing.

I should had just stand home after the club I cant believe i even forgotten about Edward sleeping around. If i would had known this was what i was getting myself into i never would had signed up for this. Before we found out i was pregnant everything was fine and i did think we would be a big happy family, but i was wrong this was just a business deal to him and nothing more.

I finally made it home but looks like lady luck wasnt on my side today. All the lights in the house were on, damn Jacob is awake.

i could clearly see his shadow headind towards the front door. i barely manage to open my car door when the door was swong open revealing a very pissed off Jacob.

"Bella what the hell is going on! where the hell have you been its 4:30 in the morning and your freaking pregnant! Wait what the hell are you wearing?!" Jacob yelled.

How the hell am I going to get this one.


End file.
